In today's enterprise or development environment, a variety of network devices, servers, virtual machines, and hardware resources are deployed. As network traffic increases, so do the costs of deploying network resources. On a day-to-day and/or hour-to-hour basis, not all network links are being used simultaneously and the usage at various times of day and days of the week also varies significantly. In particular, usage may be minimal on the weekends and nights.